The Attack of the Fangirls
by ThatSassAngel
Summary: (yes, crack) It's just a regular day with L and Light. Until a screaming mess of chaos is brought into their world by a strange engineer. (rated T for language)


Light was watching the video sent by Kira, L was studying Light to see his reaction. Just before Light spoke, the door burst open. A handsome young man with blue hair burst through the door, struggling to catch his breath.

"Quick, barricade the doors! The Mary Sues are coming!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.

"The Mary what?" asked Light, confused by the sudden interruption of this guy.

A loud roaring noise came from outside the door. The color drained from the strangers face as he walked over and moved the blinds out of place.

"They're here," he whispered.

Light and L looked out the window, amazed by what they saw. Millions upon millions of girls stood outside on the street, all of them pushing to get inside the hotel.

Whipping around, all of them started stacking furniture against the door. After they got the couch on the door, the banging on the door started. This made the men act quicker. They pushed furniture even quicker and eventually had the entire room barricading the door.

The hallway outside grew louder and louder as girls began fighting among themselves, trying to claw their way to the front. They all wanted a glimpse of their favorite characters, even if it meant murder.

"Who are you and what is going on?" asked L, as they leaned against the makeshift barricade.

"Oh, my name's Jay..."

"That's funny his name's L..." interrupted Light, apparently amused by the letter names.

"No, not Jay as in J. Jay as in Jay."

"Right, J as in J."

"No, not J as in _J_ , J as in _Jay_ ,"

"Like L as in L?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why J?"

"My god, you're the top student in Japan," Jay muttered under his breath. "It doesn't matter, let's move on."

"Okay J as in J, but not J as in _J_ like L as in L, like J as in J." Light stated.

"Light, just shut the fuck up," L snapped, earning a shocked glance from both men in the room. To that, he just shrugged.

"Okay, so, I was messing around in the lab and ended up tearing a quantum wall between dimensions up. This caused our dimension to flood into your dimension, which was fiction to us. But apparently it only works with people who know about the show, which I am still trying to figure out why. Maybe it's the quantum particles are only resonating between other particles that recognize each other, like memories," Jay explained, earning blank stares from the other two.

"Yeah i'm smart, but Quantum Physics isn't my thing..." Light said.

L just shrugged.

Jay moved and sat in the center of the room, pulling out a nail file. "So, i'm just trying to figure out how this works."

"Why not try to figure out how to fix it?" asked Light.

Jay gave a slight shrug, blowing on his nails before he answered. "That's harder and takes more work."

He was met with groans from the other two.

Suddenly, the door moved about an inch and the barricade trembled.

"Shit!" Light exclaimed.

L and Light went to fortify the barrier.

"You could help us," stated L to the Jay who was sitting on the floor filing his nails.

Jay shrugged.

"I could use the Death note!" exclaimed Light, pulling a slim black notebook with the white words "Death Note" written on the front.

"So Light IS Kira, I was right!" responded L, but Light ignored him.

"One more thing you should know..." Jay started, but it was too late.

Light looked out the peek hole and scribble a name in his book.

"Mary Sue"

Light looked out again and scribbled another name in his book.

"Mary Sue"

He repeated this about 60 times, but then he realized that nobody was dying.

"They're not all named Mary Sue..." Jay finished.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Light threw down his book, which L picked up.

"The fuck are you?" L said, looking at the weird ass creature in front of him.

The creature smiled at him, "oh i'm Ryuk."

A odd wheezing sound echoed through the hotel room.

"Damn it," Jay whispered.

"What's that?" asked L.

"It's the Doctor,"

"Doctor who?"

"Yeah, that one. I guess there are repercussions since it's illegal in at least 18 universes to break down quantum barriers. Alright, gotta go." Jay waved, walked over to the window, and jumped out before anyone could stop him.

Light and L looked over the window sill. He was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I was taking a shower and had this idea for a crack fic. So this happened. Yup and a self insertion. I really can't defend myself, this one was just weird. Sorry if I offended any Quantum Physics buffs, I kind of bullshitted that. I did consider going into quantum physics, but it wasn't very stable (HA). Any mistakes made are because i'm an engineer, not a writer.**

 **Oh and if you have another fandom you want Jay to tear down the quantum wall and bring screaming fangirls into, just name it and i'll go ahead and write it (if I know about it at least).**


End file.
